


Better Late Than Never

by Glorious_Monday



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Kiss, Hugs, I Tried, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Why Did I Write This?, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kid and Apoo witness something odd between Hawkins and Killer their suspiciouns run rampant. Featuring angry Luffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

"I'm starving!", Apoo says as he puts a hand over his stomach dramatically and Kid rolls his eyes next to me.

"If you're going to act like Strawhat then you can go fuck off.", Kid says annoyed and Apoo laughs a bit at the comparison, momentarily forgetting his hunger.

The two just got out of P.E and were on their way to lunch. It was bad enough that they were already late since that red nosed gym teacher, 'Buggy the Clown' as the students call him, claimed that punching Law in the face was not appropriate behavior even if Law had flipped them off. Luckily, they got off with a pass since Shanks came and started talking to Buggy.

"No but seriously, I haven't eaten anything all day and-", Apoo says but then stops when he sees Killer and Hawkins talking up ahead and then suddenly Killer pulls Hawkins into a nearby supply closet with him.

"What was that?", Kid asks confused at what they both just saw.

"I'm not sure, what are they doing in there?", Apoo asks equally confused. The two look at each other and and then made their way 'stealthily' to the closet door, pressing their ears against the door.

"So how about we meet up at Whitebeard's Coffee later after school. I would really like to talk to you more about this.", They heard Killer's voice say.

"Sure. I would enjoy that also.", They hear Hawkins voice say faintly back.

Apoo quickly stands up and starts walking, motioning for Kid to do the same. Kid, still recovering from shock from the exchange they just heard followed suit and sure enough the door opened behind them and the two stepped out, whispering to each other as they did.

"Oh, hey Kid.", Killer says suddenly as he notices Kid and Apoo ahead. Hawkins and Killer catches up to them and Kid was about to ask what the hell was going on between them before Apoo but his hand over Kid's mouth.

"Wow am I starving, let's hurry up and go to lunch already! Kid, why don't you tell them about what happened at P.E today, I'm sure they'll get a kick out of it.", Apoo says as Kid swats away the other's hand away from his mouth.

"Ok, so we were waiting in line to take those stupid fitness exams when Law turns around and says that I couldn't run for a whole minute without tumbling over so I respond that he would be the one tumbling over since he has like fifty fucking bags under his eyes-", Kid starts off as the four of them go on their way to lunch. By the time Kid was almost finished with the story they were at their usual table.

"And so I punched the fucker in the face and Apoo took a swing at him too. He got a black eye and a bloody nose , you should have seen it.", Kid says with a laugh and Killer rolls his eyes.

"Unbelievable, can't you stay out of trouble for one day?.", Killer asks and Kid shrugs.

"It's a talent.", Apoo says as he eats the food on his tray. His mind wanders off to the exchange they had heard earlier. Did Killer and Hawkins like each other? The food he swallowed didn't sit right in his stomach at the thought. He's had a crush on Hawkins for a while but didn't have the guts to ask him out. He liked him a lot and really cared about him but he couldn't bring himself to tell Hawkins. He didn't know if Hawkins would love him, hell, he didn't even know if Hawkins swung that way. He always told himself that he would ask the boy later and that he had time but now he felt foolish for waiting. Hawkins was so extraordinary, why didn't he think that others would ask him out?

"What's troubling you?", Hawkins asks when he notices Apoo sulking and not eating. "I thought you were hungry."

"I lost my appetite.", Apoo says truthfully. He wasn't so hungry anymore.

Hawkins raises an eyebrow at this but says nothing.

After school Apoo sighs sadly as he walks out. He couldn't get the thought of Killer and Hawkins being together out of his head. He had been friends with Hawkins since high school. He was about to head home when suddenly Kid pushes him to the side.

"We're going to Whitebeard's Coffee right now.", Kid says and Apoo blinks in confusion.

"Huh? Why?", He asks and Kid rolls his eyes.

"Look, we need to find out if they're dating and you have a huge and obvious crush on Hawkins and it would be annoying as fuck if I had to sit through one more minute more of your pathetic sulking.", Kid says as he leads the way.

"Hey!", Apoo says. "At least my crush is not as obvious as yours for Killer!"

"Hey!", Kid says as he staggers back a little bit and scowls. "I do not have a crush on that idiot! I just don't trust that warlock being all lovey-dovey with him."

"He's not a warlock, he's a magician and I don't trust that brute alone with Hawkins for the record!", Apoo says as he narrows his eyes at the other.

"You take that back!", Kid says as he grabs the collar of Apoo's shirt. Apoo just pushes him off.

"We don't have time for this right now! If their date goes well then they might ask the other to be their boyfriend, if they haven't already.", Apoo says and Kid curses under his breath.

"For once you're right. Let's go, they probably made it there already.", Kid says and starts heading in the direction of the coffee shop where the two were supposed to be and Apoo follows along.

When the two made their way to the coffee shop they quickly ran past the glass door that was clear so the two they were spying on wouldn't possibly see them.

"What now?", Apoo asks.

"We should just barge in there.", Kid says and takes a step to do so but Apoo holds him back.

"If we do that then they'll just try again and have another date another time. We have to make sure this stops now.", Apoo says.

"Fine then.", Kid says irritably as he peeks through the small shop window on one side.

"What are they doing?", Apoo asks as he looks through the window also.

Inside Killer and Hawkins were sitting at a table by the front, a cup of coffee in front of Killer and a cup of tea in front of Hawkins. They seemed to just be talking, Hawkins seeming interested in what Killer was saying.

"I don't see anything happening.", Kid says.

"Yeah..maybe we overacted?", Apoo asks. The two continue to look through the window for another minute.

Then something seemed to happen. Killer says something with a smile and Hawkins looks genuinely shocked which wasn't a look that came often since he claimed to be able to foresee future events. Killer continues to talk and Hawkins is blushing, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Ok, that's it I'm stopping this!", Kid says and Apoo does nothing because there was a huge possibility that Killer just asked Hawkins out and he had been too late. 

Before Kid could do anything the sound of loud angry footsteps could be heard and the sound of approaching yelling.

"Mugiwara-ya! Put me down I can deal with my problems myself!", Law's voice could be heard yelling.

"I'm going to beat them up!", Luffy's voice could be heard yelling.

Kid looks to the sound of the yelling and before he can see what the hell was happening he felt Luffy's fist hit his face hard.

"Don't ever touch Law again!", Luffy yells as he also punches Apoo.

"Ow, what the fuck Strawhat!", Kid yells as he runs his bruising face and is about to swipe at Luffy before the door to the shop opens.

"I thought I heard you idiots..", Killer says, Hawkins behind him.

"You guys, why didn't you tell us?!", Kid yells as he points an accusing finger at the two.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me that you two found out!", Killer says with a groan and Apoo feels his heart drop to his stomach. So they were dating after all.

"Of course we know you two are together! We saw you talking in the closet and now this.", Kid says and Killer looks confused.

"Heh heh..", Hawkins giggles before going into full out laughter. Kid and Apoo look at him confused and surprised. The magician never laughed in front of them except for that time Apoo tickled him which ended up with Apoo having a bloody nose.

"Why..Why are you laughing?", Apoo asks and Hawkins tries to desperately stop his laughter.

"You thought me and Killer were going out?", He asks and Kid and Apoo nod.

"Sorry but Hawkins is not my type. We were talking about something else.", Killer explains. Apoo can't help but feel relieved and smile at this. He still had a chance!

"What were you two talking about? You owe us an explanation!", Kid says. Killer and Hawkins look at each other to see if it was ok with the other and they both nod.

"We were talking about a birthday party we were planning for Apoo this weekend on Saturday. I was talking to the special guest that was going to be there for Hawkins who was planning the party.", Killer says.

"You're planning a party for me?", Apoo asks surprised and Hawkins nods. "That's so sweet of you! But who's the special guest?"

"You shall find out that outcome on the day of the event.", Hawkins says and Apoo whines.

"Ok, that explains some things but why not tell me?", Kid asks.

"Because you can't keep secrets, you just blurt everything out!", Killer says and Kid looks hurt.

"Hey, can you guys stop talking, I need to beat Kid and Apoo up!", Luffy interrupts. Law was still in his arms, trying to pretend that he wasn't there.

"I have one more question. Why was Hawkins being all blushy in there if you guys were just talking about a party?", Kid asks. Apoo was wondering about this too.

"That's for Hawkins to tell, I have something to do right now. Later.", Killer says as he starts to walk away.

"Well?", Kid asks impatiently as he looks over to Hawkins. "What the hell did he tell you?"

"I-I…", Hawkins says, struggling to find the right words. "I don't want to say."

"Whatever, I'm out of here too.", Kid says as he stomps away.

"Not so fast!", Luffy says as puts Law down and tackles Kid.

"Well, I have something to tell you!", Apoo says suddenly. Yes, he had to say it now.

"Ok.", Hawkins says expectantly as Luffy bits Kid in the background. Apoo takes a deep breath.

"I..I really like you, more than a friend.", Apoo says and Hawkins blinks in surprise before his face turns red.

"The cards were wrong.", He mumbles to himself "I really like you too."

A grin grows on Apoo's face as he wraps Hawkins in a hug and kisses him on the lips.

"I've always wanted to do that.", Apoo says with a nervous laugh as he let's Hawkins go and scratches the back of his head.

"So have I.", Hawkins says as he looks away and it takes all of Apoo's willpower not to swoop the other up and kiss him a thousand times more.

"Killer mentioned this affection you had towards me earlier. The cards said there was only a forty percent chance though.", Hawkins says and Apoo smiles.

"I guess that means I'm unpredictable.", Apoo says proudly and Hawkins cracks a small smile.

"I guess so.", He says as he looks up at Apoo.

The two gaze into each other's eyes for a minute, Apoo taking one of Hawkin's hands into his own.

"So, may I have the honor of calling you my boyfriend?", Apoo asks with a nervous smile.

"Of course.", Hawkins says without hesitation.

Apoo could feel that aching in his heart go away and relief and giddiness pour in. He finally could call Hawkins his.

Apoo was about to sweep down to peck the other's lips once more before something hits the back of his head.

"Your turn!", Luffy says.

"Luffy, you're ruining the moment!", Apoo argues.

"Well you should have thought about that before being a jerk, meanie!", Luffy pouts as he still clings to Apoo's back and Apoo jumps around to try and get him off.

"Mugiwara-ya, I can handle this one.", Law says with a creepy smile.

"Ok, Torao!", Luffy says as he gets off of Apoo and turns to Law with a smile.

"My cards are not necessary to see the outcome of this fight won't be satisfactory.", Hawkins says to Apoo.

"Oh come on babe, I'm not backing down!", Apoo says with a reassuring smile and Hawkins says nothing because he's still reeling over the fact of all the events that just happened that day. His first kiss and his first boyfriend. The cards were right when they said he would have a good day.

In the end Hawkins and Apoo walked hand in hand on their way home, Apoo having a swollen cheek from the fight but otherwise very happy even though he lost the fight. 

He leans down and kisses Hawkins on the cheek.

He had won something far more important and meaningful to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, sorry you had to read this lol. Apookins needs more love. Thanks for reading, have a nice day :)


End file.
